Listening In
by GreenSliver08
Summary: DHR. Draco has acquired the ability to read Hermiones mind with revenge on Harry and Ron on both there minds and Dracos sucess with the dark lord what might unfold?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: I hope that everyone enjoys this story…and if you don't…please try to not attack me with flames. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter…because if I did I wouldn't be writing it on here.**

**Listening In**

"Mister Malfoy! Are you okay son?" Madame Pomfrey asked…well practically screamed at a confused looking Draco Malfoy. Draco's eye's where glazed over and his hair a mess, from the fall undoubtedly.

The morning started out just as the days before, slow and boring. Until potions that is. The mix of Gryffindor's and Slytherin's sat in silence waiting for their potions master to begin class.

Hermione Grange sat patiently staring at the cover of her Advanced Potion-Making text book her head swirling with idea's of what Professor Snape had planed for the day.

"Hermione…I think I left my book in the common room…is it alright if I share with you?" Ron asked.

"Ronald really, you're going to have to be a lot more…."

Interrupting Hermione mid sentence was the nearly MIA potions master. His long black cape bellowed behind as he stormed into the dark class room.

"I trust that everyone has completed there three foot essay on the effects of Scintillating Solution, on the count that I will be counting it for triple of the point." Snape drawled.

The class let out a groan, a muffled sob could be heard for Neville Longbottom.

"Excellent. Pass them up. QUIETLY!"

Everyone who had actually done the assignment dig through their bags to retrieve it, and some students when as far as to pretended to look for an assignment. Snape collected the passed up papers and tossed them on his desk.

"Today we will be working on an extremely difficult potion the Menslectio Potion. Dose anyone knows what it means...I'm doubtful anyone dose…"

Hermione Granger's hand shoot into the air before he even finish the question. Snape looked at her flailing arm and behind her saw another, Draco Malfoy's.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"It means mind reading in Latin."

"Excellent 10 points Slytherin. Today and for today only we will be working on a mind reading potion that will be used during class. Pair up into groups of 2." Snape said.

Hermione walked turned in her chair to face Ron.

"Well Ronald seeing as you don't have you're book I think working together would be fitting." Hermione stated.

"Thanks Hermione." Ron walked to the back of the class Ron to retrieve the materials. He clumsily gathered all of the appropriate materials and walked back to the desk. Hermione began to read the recipe aloud as Ron made the potion in a small caldron.

"Okay Ron pull a strand of hair out of your head…which I hoped you washed and place it into my beaker. And I'll do the same for you're."

Ron obediently followed Hermione's instructions. They both looked suspiciously at the potion which had turned from green to black with the added strands of hair.

Hermione used her spare right hand to plug her nose and drank the potion as did Ron

_Why is it every time me and Hermione work together I always have to do the hard stuff. _Ron thought to him self.

Hermione's head snapped up from the book causing her hair to swing about and smack Draco in the face.

"Watch what you do with that frizzy disaster, Mudblood." Draco drawled and brushed her hair off of his sweater with his free hand.

"Shove off Malfoy!" Hermione lamely retorted as he walked away.

_Goodness…after all these years you would think he would be nicer._

"Tell me about it…Malfoy can be a real prat." Ron responded.

"What Ronald?"

"Malfoy…you said you thought he'd be nicer after all these years and I said…" Hermione interjected

"Ron…it's working! Think something."

_Is it working? _Ron thought

_It is! Wonderful._ Hermione thought

"Now that everyone has had enough time to make and drink the potion come forth and take the antidote, wouldn't want any one listening in on places they shouldn't" Snape said

"Blaise I can't even here you're thought…" Draco stated

_But then again who's to say you have any to begin with._

"Draco…I can here your thoughts." Blaise responded

"You say that like a give a fuck."

Hermione got up and walked to the front of the class room despite the bickering she heard from the two Slytherin's.

"Oh my, look at we have here. The mudblood looks…female…for a change." Draco crooned.

It was no secret Hermione Granger had defiantly come into her own. She looked radiant, and over the summer picked up some new…um…parts. Her hair was swept into a loose ponytail with loose curls framing her face. Draco scanned her new physique was appreciation. There was no denying how good she looked.

"Leave me alone Malfoy!" Hermione shot back.

"Who every thought that the filthiest piece of trash at Hogwarts to be this beautiful!" Draco drawled while smirking at the clearly upset girl in front of him.

"Shut up ferret! No one here cares about anything you have to say." Ron stood up to face him. Draco leaned against the desk and ran his fingers threw his soft platinum blonde hair.

"Wow…for whatever reason I do not remember addressing you. I do believe I was talking to the trash behind you…which really, in its self is such a privilege for our Head Girl. "

_SMACK!_

"Where am I?" A disgruntle Draco Malfoy asked.

"Dear you're in the hospital wing." Madam Pomfrey responded. And the memory of why he was there came flooding back; he was punched out by Ron Wesley.

_What an embarrassment _

Draco sat up in the bed to find his nose in extreme pain.

"Your much better now Mr. Malfoy…I took care of the bruising on your nose so your free to go, but if your nose starts to bleed again come back immediately." Pomfrey ordered. Cautiously Draco hoisted himself out of the bed and then left the wing.

Draco walked alone down an empty corridor and examined the dried blood that remained on his shirt. He was pissed off, someone making him look stupid, embarrassing him in front of everyone.

_Poor Wesley he was no idea who he's up against. _

He slowly slid his hands into the pockets in the front of his slacks and surveyed the empty corridor.

_At dinner no doubt. Stuffing there fat faces, D_raco though as he reached the Head's common room. After mumbling the password he was surprised to find Hermione Granger and Harry Potter on the couch.

Hermione lay unto Harry making out with him. Draco sneered at the seemingly happy couple.

"Hate to interrupt but I would appreciate it if you two didn't do such things in MY common room." Draco drawled leaning against the back of the couch with his back turned to them.

Hermione gasped and nudged a reluctant Harry Potter off of her.

"Ya um Harry you should go down to dinner." She exclaimed as she adjusted her skirt that was ridding dangerously low.

"Alright 'Mione, I'll see you in the morning" He said before kissing her one more time. He got on the couch and headed out the door leaving his flushed girlfriend alone.

Hermione quickly got up and walked swiftly to her room, only to be stopped by a large milky white hand.

"Think what your little friend did today was funny do you Mudblood?"

"He was just defending me Malfoy" She snatched her hand out of his grasp.

_Ron's a gentleman unlike some of us._

"What mudblood…I didn't catch that"

"That's because I didn't say anything you jerk."

_Is he going batty?_

Draco gaped at her…he swore he heard her but her lips weren't moving…

_Why is he looking at me like that with that disgusted look…I hate when he dose that._

Then it hit him…the potion today…A sly smirk danced on his face. He had something that could potentially ruin things for the mudblood.

"Just leave me alone!" She yelled at ran to her room.

Draco stood there in astonishment before walking into his room and preparing for and idea filled dream.

**Well thats the first Chapter i hoped you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Well I hope everyone is enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it! Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its Affiliates.**

**Listening In**

The blazing fire place in the Head's common room crackled loudly. Draco Malfoy's angelic face was luminous from the flames, He roughly ran his hands threw his loose locks that he stopped gelling back years ago.

'_Well, I've gotten myself into quite the situation here. But seriously what am I going to use it for.'_

Then Draco stood up from the couth. He was donned in a black turtle neck and black fitted slacks. He was what every girl at Hogwarts dreamed of, smart, sexy, ridiculously gorgeous, and filthy rich. He strutted out of the common room wondering where his favorite mudblood was.

He saw a group of Ravenclaw girl's smile and giggling as we walked by them.

"Hello ladies."

"Hey Draco!" The group practically screamed at him. He winked at them was appreciation.

Hogwarts girls saw him as their own personal Adonis. He was lovely, with his well built, muscular body; Quidditch had done him some good.

He walked swiftly down the corridor and soon found himself at a stair case leading up to the Astronomy tower. He soon came to the top of the tower to he two muttering voices.

"Harry, I'm so glad that we're back together." A topless Lavender Brown exclaimed.

Harry Potter stood before her with his arms wrapped around her waste, starting at her naked splendor.

"I am too Lavender…I'm just so feed up with Hermione…she could never satisfy me the way you can." Harry replied kissing her on her neck. Draco Malfoy started at the new formed couple and took out a cigarette and lit it.

'_Figures Granger couldn't hold on to him…pathetic really.'_

He took a long drag and walked back to the common room.

"Stupid, stupid me! And to think I was going to give myself to him!" Hermione Granger swore as she sat by the fire places holding a bottle of Fire Whiskey. She took a big swig of the toxic drink and let a few tears escape from her eyes.

Malfoy walked into the common room to find a distressed girl drinking herself to death. He smirk at such a fantastic opportunity. He waltzes over to the couch and sat.

'_Fuck, the only thing that could make things worse.'_

"Well my little mudblood I see that you've had a…falling out with your little hero. Tsk tsk what a same." He took another long drag.

"Not that it's any of your business but we broke up."

"Yes and now he's off snogging Lavender Brown…which might I add is a big upgrade from you."

'_He's lying...Harry wouldn't…right?'_

"Sorry Mudblood, but I'm not lying you can go to the astronomy tower and see for yourself. Really it's gross; they were all over each other." Draco replied confidently.

A drunken Hermione Granger stumbled up towards Malfoy. She dropped the bottle of Fire Whiskey into his lap.

"You know your really pathetic Malfoy for making up such a fowl lie."

He took his cigarette and flicked it past her head and onto the carpet. He opened the Fire Whiskey and chugged about a cup and a half worth of whiskey

"You're honestly on to about pathetic….sitting on the ground crying because your boyfriend dumped you…not that I can blame him."

Hermione mustered all her courage slapped him across the face.

'_Hermione, I think you went too far.'_

Draco stood up and shoved her against the wall next to the fire. His icy blue is glared into her light brown ones. He held both of her arms above her head and he began to survey what he had captured.

The top buttons on her blouse were unbuttoned. He licked his lips.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_

"What have you gotten you're self into? He asked her trailing I finger along the top of her blouse.

"It's a shame such filth is so lovely. You know Granger; I might add that you would make an awfully nice conquest." He smirked as he trailed a finger in between her cleavage.

'_Conquest...he's treating me like one of his sluts! Well…he isn't bad looking.'_

"You're such an evil…"

Draco roughly grabbed a chunk of her hair yanking her head back.

"I'm not so sure you want to finish that sentence mudblood." He drawled and slowly licked her neck. Hermione gasp sharply.

'_Omg!_ _What is he doing…it feels…kind of nice…?' _Hermione thought to herself as she closed her eyes.

"You like that Mudblood?" Malfoy asked loosening his grip on her hair. Her eyes gazed into his. She was shaken and afraid and aroused?

'_What aroused by…Malfoy?'_

Draco loved this…everything she was thinking he heard just as clearly as she would have said it.

'_So I turn Granger on? This could be even better then I imagined.'_

He bent down gave her a slightly opened mouth kiss. Hermione felt her legs weaken.

'_WHAT! Malfoy kissed me!...and I liked it.'_

Draco stepped back and let go of her arms. Hermione stared at him in disbelief. Her arms slowly came down to her sides. She started at the Slytherin in front of her who was merely smirking.

Snapping back to reality Hermione grabbed her Fire Whiskey and headed to her room. Hearing her door slam made Draco's mind clear up

'_What the fuck was that Malfoy…kissing such filth!...But come on you know she's beautiful.'_

He took the back of his hand and wiped his mouth of her taste. He headed to his conjoined room to hers. He walked over to his study desk to find a letter from his father. Draco opened the letter with a cocked eyebrow

_Draco…I hope you're well away that there is a_

_rumor that you've been irresponsibly flashing your_

_Dark Mark around to your other class mates and that will not be tolerated. _

_The school board will have you expelled if they found out…_

_The Dark Lord is growing weary and urgently needs to speak with you._

_-Malfoy _

Draco balled up the parchment and threw it into the drawer. He lazily walked over to his bed and sat down. The soft muffled crying of his Head Girl could be heard through the walls.

Malfoy pulled his black turtle neck over his head and looked down at the back side of his fore arm to revel his dark mark. He traced over the branding with his finger tips and smirk. He was Voldermorts chosen one, his successor. He had as much power as he wanted and it was beautiful.

**REVIEW TIME!...please ha-ha. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Well I really hope you guys like this story…I'm having a lot of fun writing it so yea please review…! I really need feed back.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…as much as I'd like to.**

**Listening In**

_Dear Diary,_

_The last few weeks have more then challenging…I haven't come into contact with Malfoy for the past two weeks…which has made things…boring to say the least. Harry and I haven't spoken since the brake up…as a matter of fact, Ron and I haven't spoken either…I feel like that lost my best friends…and I have. _

_But aside from all that diary, I'm thinking about a make over of sorts. Maybe that way…I could get Harry back…I hope so. I'll tell you how it goes._

_Love, _

_Hermione._

_Knock, Knock._

"Granger, I need to speak with you." An arrogant Draco Malfoy sounded.

Hermione reluctantly rolled off of her soft gold and red bed. She was adjusted her spaghetti strap tank top and working out pants. She opened the door to a wet Draco Malfoy. Malfoy stood on the other side of the door wearing a white towel around his waist.

Hermione found her eyes glued to the six pack that was his abs. His finely toned shoulders glistened with water. Hermione's jaw dropped at the sight that was in front of her. Draco smirked as he eyes burned into his skin.

"See anything you like Granger?" He asked with a smug expression.

Her eyes snapped back to reality and met his.

"Not particularly Malfoy…is there some reason why you came knocking on my door at 9 o' clock at night?"

"What, I can't stop by for a chat?"

"Considering that fact that we've never had a civilized conversation before…I'd say no."

"Well…what do you call this?"

'_Damnit he's right…why dose he look so good in that towel?"_

Draco smirked at her little comment to herself and stuck his hand out in front of her and waved around a small cotton ball.

'_Is that my…..OMG!'_

Hermione shrieked and grabbed the ball out of his hands. Her underwear.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FROM?"

"Um…the same place that you left it my dear…in the bathroom…you know Granger, I'd love to see you in them some time."

"You're a pervert!" She shouted in his face and slammed the door. '

The bell rang 11 o' clock pm and Hermione Granger lay sprawled out on the common room floor surrounded by a dozen muggle magazine and of course her best friend a bottle of Fire Wiskey.

Draco Malfoy stood quietly in the shadows and watched with interest.

Hermione flipped through one after the other and finally got irritated and threw one into the fire.

"Why can't I be like these girls that everyone fancies?" Hermione asked herself at loud.

"Well Granger…girls aren't born like that…takes a lot of work." Draco replied stepping out of the shadows.

"How? What kind of work?" She replied taking a huge drink.

"Silly Granger…you're the one with the problem and since we're not friend helping you would be inappropriate."

"Malfoy you're such a prat! Why wont you just help me?"

"Oh yes and calling me names makes me want to help you any more!"

"Okay Malfoy…how about we make a deal…"

"Go on." He encouraged he with interested and walked over to her.

"You help me out…and I'll help you out."

"I don't need any help…."

"Uh sure you do…you know there is a transfigurations test coming up…and you're not the best in that class…"

"Well…maybe we could work something out Granger…But I want total control over your make over…anything I want…" He replied choosing to ignore her comment.

"As long as it works…Malfoy…I trust you."

"Of course you are Mudblood, and this doesn't mean where friends."

"I wouldn't expect that decency from you." She snapped back slightly hurt. She took a huge swig of whiskey before it was snatched out of her hands.

"No more of this Granger until I'm done with you…got it?"

"Yes." She replied solemnly. The room was lit with the soft light of the fire place a romantic setting if anything. Draco slowly walked over to the huge red and gold couch and sat down resting his right arm on the top of it.

"Come sit with me Granger." He more like ordered her. Hermione adjusted her tank top and obediently sat next to him.

"Tell me Granger…why do you want to change your self?" He questioned her well aware of the answer.

'_To get my boyfriend back.'_

"Well…it has something to do with Harry…I want to make him jealous."

"You know Granger…I'm sorry…for not being the nicest." He apologized

'_Is he apologizing to me!'_

"…it's okay Malfoy…" She replied slowly.

He nodded back at her and looked deeply into the tumultuous flames.

"I think it's time for our first lesson…first thing in the morning." He told her.

"Okay…um thanks a lot."

"You know Granger you're not so ugly in this light." He told her and leaned over and kissed her.

**REVIEW! Pretty please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Hey guys what's up! Glad you guys are loving my story! I hope more people will Review…I desperately need the feed back! THANKS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…silly.**

**Listening In**

Hermione's enchanted alarm clock rang disrupting her beauty sleep. Her glossy eye's looked at the clock which said 8 am. Hermione sat straight up and leaned against her head board and yawned.

Her new slave driver… I mean Malfoy had bewitched her alarm clock for an early rise. Just as soon as Hermione's eyes got adjusted to the light her door flew open.

"Jesus Granger, you look like hell in the morning!" Draco Malfoy exclaimed while brushing imaginary lint off of his shirt.

"And I'm sure you've already noticed…I do not."

"Right Malfoy… well I'm up now so your services will not be required any longer." Hermione responded and pulled her bed sheets over her head.

Draco, thoroughly irritated with the stubborn Gryffindor pulled the sheets from completely off the bed reveling a scantly clad Mudblood. Hermione shivered and tried to cover as much of her skin as her night gown would allow.

"Malfoy, what do you think your doing?" Hermione exclaimed

Draco hardly took the notice when he walked up over to her bed and threw her over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN MALFOY!" Hermione frantically screamed and pounded on his back, gaining her a soft chuckle. He walked over to the shower and turned the shower head on.

He grabbed a flailing Granger by the waste and tossed her into the cold shower.

Hermione shrieked bloody murder.

"Now Granger I hope next time you'll think twice about wasting my time." He sneered and walked out of the bathroom.

Nearly 45 minutes a fully dressed Hermione Granger stepped into the common room wearing a loosely tied pony tail and a soft pink jump suit.

'Well at least I have something to work with.' Malfoy thought to himself and stood up from the oversized couch. Hermione eyed him carefully as he approached her.

"Can you stop looking at me like that?" Hermione asked.

"_God's could he be anymore arrogant?' _

He stopped about five inches in front of her.

"Well Granger, I must admit you sure do clean up nicely."

"Thanks…I wish I could say the say for you."

'_But of course I can you look simply smashing everyday.'_

Draco smirked at her.

"Well Granger we should be off." He exclaimed and roughly grabbed her by the wrist and whisked her into an over sized fire place.

Instantly the arrived in a small French boutique that was adorned in gold and silver trim. Sharp, fluorescent lights beamed down on the two Hogwarts students as they walked to the front of the boutique.

Draco Malfoy roughly ran his large well groomed hand threw his soft platinum blonde hair as he approached the clerk at the front desk.

She was clad in a tight black shirt and fitted black slakes. She had long curly dark brown hair, which slightly fell over her heavily face. Her green eye's gazed back into Draco's silvery blue ones.

"How may I help you sir?" The women asked imitating an American accent through her think French one.

"Yes, I need a lighter color for this lady," He grabbed Hermione's hand and escorted her to his side, "trim it about an inch but keep the length." He continued. Hermione smiled softly at the French lady, who seemed displeased with Hermione.

The worker escorted Hermione into what appeared to be a secret room. Draco sighed fully aware that it was going to be an exasperating day.

He walked out side the small boutique and pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. He took a long drag and ran a hand through his hair. He walked over to a green park bench and waited for Hermione.

Nearly 1 hour and ½ Hermione emerged out of the boutique. Her hair trimmed and colored a lighter color. She smiled coyly at Malfoy asking his approval. He nodded in response.

"Well, we shall continue there's no use in loitering around here." Malfoy drawled slowly and began to walk down the street. They walked down the street together. They had been walking for about 10 minutes before a very handsome man walked up to Hermione. The young man had dark black hair and sharp green eyes that reminded her of Harry.

", Ne sont pas bien vous juste les femmes les plus belles que je jamais ai vu."

_Well, aren't you just the most beautiful women I've ever seen. _

The green eyed beauty exclaimed, leaning over to kiss Hermione's right hand. Hermione blushed and giggled not really sure of what he said. Draco scowled.

_What a prick._ Draco Thought.

"Le camarade désolé, she's avec moi."

_Sorry mate she's with me._ Malfoy drawled in perfect French wrapping his toned right arm around her waist.

_What dose he think he's doing?... I didn't know Malfoy new French…I have to admit it's rather sexy._

Draco smirked and pulled her closer. Hermione let out a low shriek.

"Désolé, vous ne pouvez pas me blâmer. ..Shes exquis."

Sorry, you can't blame me...shes exquisite. Mr. Green eyes responded. He looked her up and down once more before walking away.

Draco's arm stayed glued to her side as they continued to walked down the streets of France.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about Malfoy?"

"Nothing, just some guy who saw something he liked."

_Really?_ _She though._

"And what makes you think I didn't see something I liked?" She asked.

"He's not your type." Draco concluded ending the conversation. After walking for 15 more minutes the came to a lovely boutique called: Soie de sorciers or Wizards Silk, the name of the boutique was painted in purple with gold dust sprinkled in. Draco grabbed the door handle which was shaped as a star. He held it open to allow Hermione to pass threw.

"L'accueil, l'Accueil, l'Accueil, parlez-vous français ?"

Welcome, Welcome, Welcome, do you speak French? A short, plump women asked wearing an old Witches hat.

"Not exactly." Malfoy responded for them.

"I sezzz, veree well, if youvv needzz zzzome 'elp, don't ezeitate to azzk." The plump women finished and disappeared to the back of the store.

The boutique was a specialty store filled with rakes and rakes of fine lingerie.

"Malfoy, what are we doing here?" She questioned and pulled away from him

"You need to get some panties that aren't so extremely boring." Hermione blushed at the references to her underwear.

_This is gonna be along day. _They thought in unison

They arrived back at Hogwarts just in time for dinner. Hermione approached the door to the great hall and smoothed out her skirt the Draco had shortened about three inches. She skillfully pulled her newly dyed hair in to a high bun.

She squeezed onto the table bench between next to Harry and across from Ron and Ginny.

"Hermione are you growing? Your skirt looks shorter." Ron questioned.

"Uh no Ronald it's probably just the position that I was in that's all. Mmm dinner looks nice tonight doesn't it?" Hermione exclaimed earning weird looks from her friends.

"Well whatever Mione, where were you today? You weren't at breakfast or lunch." Ginny wondered.

"Oh…um…well I was a bit under the weather."

The table exchanged skeptical glances but retuned to scraping the food of the plates and shoveling in into there mouths.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: I am so friggin sorry for not updating in so long. My comp has been broken! But now it's all better and chaps will been quicker! So R & R because if I stop receiving reviews I'll stop writing this story! Ha-ha but love any way!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...come on guys.**

**Listening In**

Hermione walked down the dark corridor with her wand in front of her providing light. She left out a low exasperated sigh. The day had been long and the time for rest was short.

She had been patrolling the castle for nearly an hour and was headed back to her room. Hermione was about to let out a loud shriek when her mouth was suddenly covered by a stranger.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled to an old abandoned class room.

_Omg, what is going on? Harry? _

"Hermione…where were you at really today?" Harry Potter asked her with is hands grabbing at her robe tightly.

"Harry…let me go! We've just barely started speaking again, its none of your business to know where I was." She replied

Harry looked down at his feet and back at her.

"Mione…I'm so sorry about all of this. I really am."

"Ya…I am too."

"Do you think that maybe we could get together sometime…"Harry wondered shyly.

"I don't know Harry, but I really have to run." She explained.

"Oh…yes…um of course. I'll see you in class." Harry finished and kissed her on the cheek and disappeared out of the room.

_Damnit_.

"Damnit Granger, where have you been? If you hadn't come back now I would have had to come and look for you." Draco Malfoy yelled at her from the common room. He stood over the fire place with his left hand placed on the mantle piece supporting him.

Flames flickered highlighting his facial features. He turned his head right to gaze at her.

_He is bloody beautiful. _She thought as thoughts of Harry swam out of her mind. She walked over to him slow and spoke.

"I'm sorry I was held up." Hermione explained. Draco nodded in understanding and stepped back from the flames. And smirked at her, her hair was down framing her face. Her creamy ivory legs were exposed to his eyes, he scanned them slowly.

Hermione's faces reddened when she realized that he was watching her.

"Do tell me Granger, why didn't you sleep with Potter?

"…Um lack of experience. I wasn't really ready. " She replied looking down at her feet. The fire crackled and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Now why isn't that a surprise to hear?" He asked himself.

_I dunno Malfoy, maybe because I'm not a slut?_

Draco stopped grinning and walked over to her. And stop right in front of her. He slowly brought his right hand to her face.

_Omg, what is he doing? Is he going to kiss me again?_

Malfoy smiled down at her and kissed her softly. Hermione's facial features relaxed as she kissed him back. He moved his right hand to the back of her hand and his left and to the small of her back.

_Why does he have to taste so good?_ Hermione asked as she pressed her body tightly into his.

Draco's soft lips gently pressed against hers harder . He licked her upper lip slowly to gain entry into her mouth. Hermione's pink lips parted and her tongue was greeted by his. She hesitantly placed her small hands on his broad shoulders and gave into there kiss.

_What the fuck are you doing Mione? He's a bloody Slytherin! And the youngest Death Eater ever!_

Draco's kiss got more intense when he heard her thought. He roughly pushed her into the wall by the fire place. He broke the kiss. And pulled his head away a few inches, he looked down at her, her soft lips a brighter shade of pink with cheeks stained the same tint.

_Why is he stopping! _Hermione's brain screamed. Draco let out a low chuckle and licked her neck agonizingly slow. Hermione let out a low moan.

_God's I hope he didn't here that._

"Mmm I heard that Granger am I turning you on perhaps?"

_Oh shit._

"Tell me Granger, does this scary you?" Malfoy asked as he rolled up his sleeve to revile his dark mark. Hermione gasped and pushed her back closer to the wall.

"…that's ….I thought…it was a rumor." She stated staring at the "art work" that graced his muscular arm. He pulled both of his arms to her waist and grabbed her tightly.

"Well Granger it's not." He growled back pushing his body firmly on hers. Hermione let out a sharp gasp and her bit her lip , full eyes filled with tears.

Draco roughly grabbed her chin.

"What's wrong mudblood? You're not gonna cry are you?" He hissed in her ear. "I much rather fuck you when your not crying"

"Why are you doing this?" She asked tears treating to fall.

"You don't even know what lays ahead Granger…there's a war coming and all you can think about is impressing some guy who doesn't want you." He spat at her.

Hermione tried to push her way past him, much to her dismay he didn't budge.

"Why are you doing this?"

He sighed at looked down at her. This petite girl under him staring meaning fully into his eyes. His eyes carefully trailed down her neck and then down her shirt. Her breasts slowly heaved higher in her shirt as she inhaled.

He felt his manhood stiffen in his pants.

"You realize Granger dressing sexy isn't going to win Potter back or save you from the war. But I know what can, I can help you."

"Help me? Why would you help me?"

"Don't be so fucking stupid Granger; you know the dangers that lie ahead even if you want to ignore them. You'll be killed at you know it, that is, without my help." He explained fingering the top of her blouse.

_He's lying. _

"I'm extending my help to you Granger, but it's going to be hard."

Hermione finally pushed past him and ran to her room.

Draco stood at the wall for a moment terrible frustrated and punched a fist into the wall, leaving a large dent.

Blaise Zambini emerged from a dark corner in the common room.

"Draco…do you think she'll listen to you?" Blaise asked.

Draco turned around to face him, his knuckles sore pulsating in pain.

"I don't know Zambini." He replied softly, taking out a cigarette. He removed a dark crimson lighter from his pocket and lit his cigarette.

"Well the prophecy needs to be fulfilled. The Dark Lords not going to wait forever Draco."

"Don't you think I know that Zambini! I know our time is running out, you don't have to point it out! This is hard enough with out you on my fucking back!" Draco screamed back at him losing his temper. The expression from Blaise face drained. He looked at Draco nodded and left.

Hermione Granger sat cross legged on a chair in the library. It had been three day's since she had spoken to Draco Malfoy.

She tapped her quill lightly on the open book she was reading. She sighed and ran her well manicured fingers through her hair.

_What if Malfoy was really trying to help me? But why would he? What if he was telling the truth?_

Hermione sighed again thoroughly frustrated. She gently closed the book she was reading and placed it back on the book shelf. She turned around to leave the library but was greeted by a smug on looker.

"Well hello Granger, I was starting to think you were avoiding me." Draco Malfoy drawled.

_Great, the one place I thought he wouldn't be._

"Have you thought about what I said to you on Saturday yet?" He asked her folding his arms across his chest.

"Malfoy, I don't even know what you were talking about. Help me with what?"

Malfoy walked closer to you and an every so smooth pace.

"The Dark Lords coming Granger, you won't be safe that is unless you agree to a few minor things."

_Why? You've been horrible to me! How can I even trust you?_

"Why Granger, because the Dark Lord with save you. You're trusting me is complete up to you."

_I…I just don't know._

"What don't you know?" He asked her a mischievous glint glittering in his eyes.

…_Did he just read…_

"Yes Granger I believe I did." He raised his left hand to his mouth and yawned flakily.

"But…ho..how…can you?"

"God stop stuttering Mudblood, its not very becoming. Now I don't really have forever, in fact I only have about a week; I need your decision soon." He snapped back at her. Hermione fearfully watched him exit the library.

_What am I gonna do?_

**MMKK please…pretty pleases review! Its very important!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: YAY review mmm so good ha-ha 12 reviews…14 alerts! Not complaining just an FYI! Ha-ha love keeps the reviews coming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Listening In**

Draco Malfoy leaned against his dark red wood head board and stared into space. Thoughts of the mudblood, _his_ mudblood danced in his head. The way her long creamy legs connected to her curvy hips that connected to her perfect, flat torso.

Draco groaned not daring to think about her body any higher. His mind focused back to reality and the stress came flooding in.

He leaned over to the right side of his bed to retrieve a piece of written on parchment. He unfolded in carefully and read the content.

_On December a curse will befall _

_Onto the wizarding world inside powerful walls._

_A war will brake out, and valued players will die,_

_A Mudblood will try to become a spy,_

_Her life will pay for her treacherous deed,_

_Unless she will agree to be filled with the Heir's seed,_

_A blood binding contracted will have to be signed,_

_In order to save her families life._

Draco re read the prophecy two times over before coming to a decision. He stealthy hopped off of his bed and made his way to Hermione's bed room door.

He knocked on the door with three intrusive loud knocks.

"One second Malfoy!" Hermione screamed from the other side of the large wooden door. She swiftly opened the door to revile a tall Draco Malfoy darkening her door way, wearing only a pair of silk black boxers and a smirk.

"Good evening Granger." He drawled in responses. He folded his muscular arms around across his chest and leaned on the door frame.

Hermione swallowed hard and let her eyes scan over his hard body. She hadn't seen his in 3 days and his absence was paying off.

_Gods, he is…stop that Hermione! You know he's listening._ She didn't dare bring her eyes to hers as her face went red.

"Well thank you Granger, but I'm here on urgent business. No time for a shag right now." He paused. "Oh what am I say, there always time for a quick shag." He drawled stepping closer to her.

Hermione hesitated. "I'm sure…not what is it." She asked impatiently.

Malfoy extended his write arm and handed her the parchment he brought with him. Hermione read it over a few times over and handed it back to him. Her eyes glossed over with tears.

"Well Granger, what do you wanna do?"

"What does it even mean? Who's the Heir?" She knew instantly after the words left her mouth. Malfoy's soft pink lips formed into a grin. Hermione sat on her bed and began to cry.

Draco sighed and sat down next to her. He gently wrapped his left around her shoulder she leaned into his body and cried onto his bare chest. He rubbed the back of her hesitantly.

"Wow Granger, I'm not that horrible."

Hermione let of a tiny chuckle threw her tears. She looked up at him and wiped her face free of tears with the back of her hand.

"Yes Malfoy, you are." She responded staring into his eyes. She slowly leaned over her pink lips to his. Draco was taken aback but responded quickly. He gently pushed her back down on her bad and lay on top of her.

Draco softly sucked on her bottom lip begging for her open her mouth. Once she opened it his tongue poured into her mouth like hot chocolate. Caressing her tongue with his velvety one devouring her mouth. Hermione moaned softly into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved his big strong hands to her waist and traveled up her shirt a little.

He rubbed the bit of flesh that was exposed on her tummy. He moved his mouth from her lips and onto her neck, kissing it softly.

_Why does he have to be so good at that?_ Draco grinned into her neck and bit down on it softly. He slowly flicked his tongue across the red spot of her neck. Hermione felt his hardened member on the thigh.

"Granger, what are you doing to me?" He asked I'm a low raspy voice. He kissed her again and she let his hands roam up her shirt until they reached her chest. She grabbed his left hand with her right one and stared into his eyes.

"Um…Malfoy…I've…never been…." She trailed off as a smirk grew on his face.

"Is that right Granger?"

_No shit._

He narrowed his eyes and started back into hers. He continued to rub her chest with his hands while sucking on a soft spot right under her left side of her neck.

Hermione moaned softly running her hands down his chest feeling he hard body and well sculpted abs.

He licked her ear with the tip of his tongue.

"Tell me Granger, do you like this?" He whispered in her ear. Hermione didn't respond. Nor did she move away as he swiftly unbuttoned her jeans. She lifted her butt up so he could remove her pants. He threw them off her bed onto her spotless floor.

Her knees where bent upward and squeezed close together. Draco smirked at her efforts and prayed them open with his hands. He laid down in-between her legs and kissed her lips again. He slipped a solo finger down her panties and slightly pulled them down.

He stuck his right hand down them and began to suck on her neck again. His fingers skillfully rubbed her clit. Hermione closed her eyes. Her mouth was slightly open and her brows were scrunched together.

His fingers moved diligently around her. He felt her growing wet and gently slipped his middle finger into her. Hermione whimpered softly and squirmed against his body. He pounded his finger into a bit harder.

Hermione's moans increased as his finger moved inside of her.

"Come for me Granger. I know you want to." Draco whispered roughly into her ear.

He then inserted a second finger into her. Hermione cried out but was silenced by his lips. He licked her tongue softly quickening his pace. He looked down on her pounding his fingers into her.

"Malfoy…" she moaned softly her features scrunched up and eyes close. Her body began to shake as she came. Draco kissed her swollen lips again and removed his fingers.

Hermione's eyes remained closed as she panted trying to catch her breath. She opened her eyes and looked at Draco Malfoy.

"Granger, I can see us having lots of fun together. For you have much to learn as my future wife."

**MMKKK FUCKING REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Hello! Thanks so much for reviewing haha it's very important! Haha, well enjoy this chap! AND FRIGGIN REVIEW…please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…come on guys.**

**Listening In**

The following morning Hermione walked into the Great Hall greeted by loud chatter and clicking silver wear. She walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat at the edge of her group of friends.

"Morning Mione…you're not still mad at us are you?" Ron questioned buttering a slice of toast.

"No…of course not Ronald." She replied softly purring herself a goblet filled with pumpkin juice.

Ron and Harry continued their conversation of Quidditch. Ginny, who was sitting in next to Hermione and adjacent to the boys, smiled up at Hermione.

"Mione, I'm so sorry for how we…" Ginny was abruptly cut off.

"Its alright Ginny, lets not dwell of the past hmm." Hermione replied smiling back.

Ginny wrapped both of her arms around her friend and amerced her in a hug.

"Hermione, you look absolutely fantastic…you hair! Did you color it?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded absently, to busy staring at a certain blond at another table.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger come and take a seat." Albus Dumbledore spoke sitting behind a large oak task covered with parchment, odd novelties and a large half eaten bowl of candy.

The two Head students waltz over to the chairs across from the head master.

"Well, Ms. Granger I have been notified that Mr. Malfoy has indeed informed you about the Prophecy."

"You know about it Sir?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, Ms. Granger…I've know for quite a while. That has played a factor in the two of you being this year's Heads. Now Mr. Malfoy, how long have you been a Death Eater for?"

"Since the summer, sir." He replied hesitantly as he felt Hermione eye's burning into the side of his face.

"Very well, Ms. Granger, have you decided what you are going to do?" The Head master asked softy.

"Yes…I've agreed to marry him Professor." She replied.

"Very Well Ms. Granger, a very admirable trait on your part. For caution I must advise you not to tell anyone about the prophecy, with the exception of your parents of course, whom will be put into hiding when the time comes. You two are dismissed for now." He finished staring at them through his bifocals

Draco and Hermione both stood up and walked out of the office. The walked down the deserted corridor side by side in silence.

"You know…I'm not doing this for you Malfoy." Hermione said.

'_Even though I have the smallest crush on you.' _She blushed.

"Granger, I virtually have nothing to lose either way. This is your life and your families, I have to admit however, I have the slightest bit of affection for you to." He finished a grin plastered on his face.

Hermione's blush grew.

"You know we haven't been the best of friends these past years and I really appreciate that you'd been willing to help me."

"Its weird, using getting married….having a child." He finished.

"I know…if we're gonna do this…we have to make it look real…my friends aren't gonna believe me when I tell them."

"Stop stuttering Granger. I'm sure I could arrange a courtship of some sort." He responded slipping his left hand into her right one.

Silently they reached their common room.

"Well…uh…goodnight." Hermione said

"Goodnight Granger." Draco replied, leaning over to kiss her on the forehead.

"Hey Hermione its Ginny…can I come in." Ginny spoke from behind Hermione's bedroom door.

Hermione, who was laying on her stomach reading lifted her body up and sat on her knees.

"Oh, come in Gin." The door opened and closed quickly as the smaller girl came in and sat on the bed.

"Hermione, I have the best news! Harry has asked me to the Halloween Ball!" Ginny squeaked bouncing up and down. Hermione flashed a fake smile.

"Oh…Hermione…I understand if you're mad, but I've liked Harry for ages now…and since you two aren't together…" Ginny was cut off.

"Of course Ginny, I'm over it so he's all yours." Hermione finished wearing the same fake grin.

"Oh Mione, thanks so much for understanding!" Ginny squealed again. She hoped off of the bed and headed out the door shouting goodbyes.

'_That fucking bitch.'_ Hermione thought.

"Please settle down at once!" Minerva McGonagall belted silencing the nosy prefects

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger sat at the head of the table side by side, Professor McGonagall standing behind them.

"Now that I have your attention the meeting shall begin." McGonagall spoke to the room. As the prefects and heads remained silent she exited the room.

"Hermione shuffled threw a small pile of papers searching for an agenda for the meeting. Finding it, the meeting began.

"Okay, so we have about 31 days until the Halloween Ball, and we seriously need some theme ideas." Hermione spoke.

"Ya, because we've had some cheesy fuckin theme." Draco finished. Hermione shot a look at him for his profanity.

He then gave her a look asking '_What?'_

"Well, Granger I think we should have a masquerade ball." Pansy Parkinson responded.

"Ya Pansy that would be cool if that weren't last year's theme smart one." A Ravenclaw by the name Anthony Goldstein shot across the table. A few students chuckled.

"Ok, does anyone have any original ideas maybe?" Hermione questioned taping her quill against the large wooden table.

After about 45 minutes of brainstorming they where left with nothing.

"How about Devils and Angels Ball?" Blaise Zabini suggested.

"I like it Zabini." Draco concluded.

"Yea not bad." Hermione agreed. "Now all those in favor raise your hands

15 of 18 prefects raised there hands.

"With that settled lets move on…"

Exhausted from the meeting Hermione and Draco sat solemnly in their chairs. Draco slide down into his over sized. Hermione rubbed her head.

"We still have rounds to make Malfoy." Hermione mumbled placing her body onto of the wooden table and crossing her legs. She began brushing a loose strand hair out of her face using her delicate hair. The strands continued to fall in her face. Thoroughly irritated she grabbed her hair and twisted it into a bun.

Draco watched her fixing her hair realizing how sensationally she was adjusting her hair. He stared at the caramel colored strands as the fell gracefully over her eyes.

"Malfoy, can you please stop looking at me." She asked bringing her arms behind her placing them on the table.

Ignoring her he drawled:

"You know Granger, all this work makes me in need of a little…release." Draco stated now standing in front of her.

"Is that all you think about?" She asked.

"No, but when I'm around you, I tend to think about it a lot more." He answered. He placed both of his hands on her knees and parted them. He grabbed her smooth legs and pulled her body closer to the edge of the table, with him self standing in between.

**Come on, review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: Well, this is a continuation for the last chapter clearly…haha review darlings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter mmk. **

**Listening In**

Hermione looked around room hesitantly. Her eye sight dodging through shadows where on lookers could be. Her head focused its attention upward towards Draco Malfoy

'_What is he gonna do?'_ Hermione asked herself quietly

"Something along the lines of this…" Malfoy replied leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips. Hermione watched his eyes close slowly as he leaned into the kiss. A soft dizzy feeling over took her brain when she too closed her eyes.

Her arms lazily draped them selves around his neck, Draco deemed this a worth opportunity to intensify the kiss. He slightly pulled back from the kiss and began to gently suck on her bottom lip.

'_Wow…that is so nice…' _Hermione thought dreamily moaning softly into his mouth. Draco smiled into her mouth.

His hand found its way to the back of Hermione's hair and gently tugged off the hair tie that had been holding it up. He moved his head back and stared into her face. Hermione gently shook her head tossing her hair around.

"Granger you are quite beautiful."

Hermione blushed softly.

"Shouldn't the two of you start your rounds around the castle?" professor McGonagall asked stated at the other side of the room. Draco took a few steps back and Hermione jumped of the table to smooth her close out.

"Oh, yes right away Professor." Hermione replied tying her hair back into a messy bun. McGonagall eyed both of the Head students and retreated silently out of the door she came into from.

"Alright let's go Mudblood." Malfoy drawled grabbing her arm and hastily leading her into a dark corridor.

Hermione sat sandwiched between Dean and Ron and across from Harry and Ginny. Her head was slightly raised looking around at her "friends". Ron, laughing his ass of at one his less then funny jokes, chewed up bits of egg in his mouth being showcased to all.

Hermione grimaced at looked at Dean. Nice, reserved boy. She smiled looking at his plate. Half a slice of toast, no butter, no jam. Man-orexic, just maybe, and boring to say the least.

And then there was Harry and Ginny.

'_She's practically sitting on his lap.' _Hermione thought stabbing at her French toast. The red head bounced around and giggled like a little school fawning over Harry Potter. Disgusted Mione exit the great hall with out as much as a goodbye.

Hermione walked slowly down the corridor passing a few rowdy 2nd years.

"Shouldn't you be off to Hogsmead Granger?" Draco Malfoy drawled stepping out of the darkness.

"Shouldn't you be off torturing 1st years Malfoy?" Hermione asked in return.

"Perhaps Granger but torturing you is always more fun." He replied walking next to her. She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes.

His strong hands resting inside his expensive pockets in his slack. His white uniform shirt untucket with a few buttons undone at the top, His Slytherin tie loose.

"I would very much like it Granger if you would accompany me to dinner tonight." Malfoy drawled casually.

Hermione abruptly stopped in her tracks, a dumbstruck look plastered on her face.

"What…you mean…a…a…"

"Yes Granger a date, you know when a boy takes a girl…" Draco replied

Hermione cut him off "Don't patronize me Malfoy I know what a date is." She finished, following him down the hallway.

"Right Granger then I'll meet you in the common room at around 8." He turned around to face her, looking down into her large soulful eyes. She looked up back into his silver orbs and nodded slowly.

"Good see you then." He finished leaning down and kissing her softly on the mouth, before quickly walking down another corridor.

Hermione glanced over at an antique clock which read 7:40. She stood in front of a full length mirror staring at her reflection. There she was in all her splendor. Her long toned legs lead up to her hard firm stomach.

She smiled at her reflection quite pleased with her self. The candles illuminating the bathroom flickered softly with a blow of the wind. Realizing that she needed to step on it she slipped into her dress for the evening.

She turned around in her dress checking herself out. The dress was a short black cocktail dress the reach mid-thing with frilly layers. She smoothes out the front with her hands and smiled with approval.

Hermione walked over to her vanity and sat upon the satin chair. Her fingers gently caressed a heart shaped charm necklace and fastened it around her delicate neck. She then applied a small bit of make up to enhance her already stunning features. After grabbing her purse and with a sprits of muggle perfume Hermione was already to go.

All ready standing by the fire place with Draco Malfoy wearing a black dress shirt and black slacks. Hermione smiled as she advanced toward him. He walked over to her through the common room and smiled back at her.

"You look beautiful." Malfoy exclaimed handing her a single pink rose. Hermione blushed with appreciation smelling the rose.

"Thank you…you really didn't have too." She replied gently.

"Your welcome. Now let's go are reservations are for 8:30." He said extending his arm out to her, leading them into the fireplace.

They arrived shortly in a fire place in a room filled with coats and purses. A bell hop looking man stood sill next to the fire place and turned sharply to address them.

"Sir, Madam, may I take your coats?" the ball hop asked. Hermione smiled and nodded at him gently removing her coat with Malfoy's assistance and handed it to the man. After being seated inside a very posh restaurant they scanned over there menus.

"Malfoy…this place is very expensive..." Hermione whispered to him, her brow knitting together with worry and bit her bottom lip.

Draco chuckled softly at her concern. '_As if I worry about prices.'_ He muttered an incantation softly.

Hermione let out a soft gasp as the prices slowly faded away into the glossy paper. After looking over the menu for approximately 7 minutes she had come to a conclusion. Her menu had barley touched the table when their waiter approved the table.

"Hello, have the two of you come to a decision?" The waiter asked politely.

"I believe we have…I'll be having the stake…and for the lady…" Draco replied

"Oh, I'll be having the salmon thank you." Hermione finished handing the waiter the menus. They sat there in silence for a few moments before Hermione spoke.

"Thank you so much for bring me here Draco." Hermione spoke shyly raising her eyes to meet him. He smirked back at her.

"You're very welcome Granger; it's a true pleasure to be in the company of such a beautiful young lady. Would you like to dance?" He replied gently looking over at the elegant dance floor noting. He stood up from his chair and helped her out of hers.

He led her over to the dance floor just in time for a new song to began. Draco's arm gently wrapped around Hermione's waist and grabbed her left hand. Their bodies swayed gently back and forth to the music there eyes locked as they dance.

After three hours out of the castle they arrived back in the common room.

"I had a really nice time Malfoy." Hermione spoke softly.

Without responding he leaned down and kissed her slowly. Her hands snaked around his neck gently gripping onto the fabric of his shirt. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her as close to him as possible.

Hermione's lips parted slightly letting his tongue gentle caressed hers. Hermione moaned softly as her knees weakened causing her to fall back onto the couch with him on top of her.

Draco's hand rested behind her head ensuring its safety when they hit the couch. Their lips smooshed together gently sending chills down their spins. Hermione's breath quickened instantly as his mouth found it way to her jaw bone.

Draco's warm mouth contrasting with Hermione's cold skin heightened her senses. His tongue flicked gently over the wet piece of skin he had just kissed. Hermione arched her back into him slightly.

His mouth slowly trailed down her neck, placing soft skillful kisses on her skin, occasionally nipping on her. Hermione hands found there way into his hair lacing his fingers into his silky hair.

Draco used his legs to move Hermione's apart, and then squeezed himself in between hers. He looked down at her, her pink pouty lips slightly swollen, her cleavage rising at falling with every breath.

He felt himself harden as her pink tongue quickly swiped across her upper lip unconsciously. He gracefully attacked her lips kissing them softly. His mouth, partially opened, kissed hers. His tongue slightly entered her mouth licking the tip of her tongue.

Hermione pressed his head against hers deepening the kiss

The couple was far to busy kissing, that they hardly heard the door open.


End file.
